Graytale : Undertale AU
by ToxicAngelSugar
Summary: Frisk is possessed by Chara, a Demon. Sans stops her but only after she kills Papyrus, Toriel and Undyne. Now it's just him Asgore and Alphys. Unfortunately Chara trapped them all inside the Gray Void, all time stops moving and there's no way to escape. Not to mention Papyrus and Gaster keep trying to talk to Sans from beyond the grave. (Undertale belongs to Toby Fox)
1. Dark Darker Yet Darker

Chapter 1 : Dark Darker Yet Darker

Frisk was on her hands and knees panting on the floor. Chara had possessed her Soul and she was killing every Monster that stood in her way.

That included Sans.

 _"_ _u_ _gh... that being said... you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh? ... listen."_

Sans was also panting, but not nearly as much. He didn't want to admit it but this kid was pretty good. He just needed to some how find a way to tell her, to tell her all this fighting isn't worth it. But it was too late for that now.

 _"i know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? c'mon, buddy. do you remember me? please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier."_

Frisk could feel the corners of her eyes tearing up. She knew all the terrible things she was doing, but it's not like she could stop. Chara wasn't actually a human, she's something called a Gray Demon. When they die, they try to use the last of their power to cover as much as they can around them in a dark Gray void, forever stuck in time.

Unfortunately Chara wasn't that strong, and she was only able to consume Asgore's Castle. Gray Demons however had the ability to possess other creatures after death. They would find a strong Soul and claim it as there own, killing everything in their path until they were strong enough to consume everything. Chara only wanted the Underground, but she could practically take the whole world if she wanted. Frisk's Soul was one of the most powerful out there after all.

But she wasn't strong enough to defeat what Chara had become. Her body went numb as Chara was inching closer to full control over her body. Against her will, Chara struck at Sans with incredible speed, but Sans once again dodged.

 _"welp, it was worth a shot. guess you like doing things the hard way, huh?"_

Sans threw everything he had at her, Chara was using up all her energy and was steadily growing weaker and weaker. She was at his last attack, Gaster Blasters were flying in from all directions. Her legs gave out as she was running and she fell face down. She turned behind her at a terrifying sight, Sans eyes were blank with the widest grin she'd ever seen. Even wider than her own.

 _"i guess that's it then. i've got you exactly where i want you. there's no escape this time, kid. ...say goodbye."_

Chara cried out as her body was destroyed, the plasma instantly burning her Flesh, until she was nothing but a pile of ashes. Her soul appeared before him, however Sans did not take it. It shattered in half and disappeared. Chara and Frisk were no more. He stood up, staring the the charcoal pile. He stomped on it, he didn't have any grief or respect to give them.

Suddenly everything stopped. Everything slowed down and turned Gray. Chara's plan had already succeeded, and there wasn't anything he could do. He slowly looked around taking in everything. His Left eye was a faintly muted Blue color. He sighed deeply and headed to the Throne Room. He finished his Job.

Sans walked in noticing everything in here was Gray as well, everything was. Asgore was nowhere to be found. He continued further until he reached the Barrier. The 6 Human Souls weren't there. Asgore was staring at the Barrier, a dead look in his eyes.

" _So it finally happened. Chara's plan succeeded. We're all stuck in the Gray."_

Sans didn't know what to say. He stood there, hands in pockets. He walked next to Asgore standing with to him now also staring at the Barrier. His mouth opened slightly but he couldn't find the words. What could he say? What there even anything to say? He wasn't sure anymore. He closed his mouth and stood there, watching the Barrier's go from Black to White for what felt like hours.

 _"yes your majesty, i had hoped she wouldn't be powerful enough when i killed her. i guess i was wrong."_

 _". . . ha. . ha.."_

Asgore just quietly chuckled to himself from discomfort. They both knew this was a day that was eventually going to come. But they both hoped it never would. Asgore was staring down at his feet. Sans glanced over to him, a sad look in his eye.

 _"i'm sorry what happened with your child your highness, that must be very difficult for you. i'll try to give you any emotional support i can. as you know i've lost someone very dear to me as well.. so i understand."_

Asgore's expression was soft, his eyes began to sting with tears as he looked over at the Skeleton. He smiled in return, thankful for his kind words. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around him. Sobs coming from deep inside him as Sans patted his back. Eventually he let go, looking at him thankfully.

 _"Thank you Sans... I'm glad I still have you and Alphys with me, if I lost either of you.. I don't know who would protect me, who I would talk to.. Sure I was close with my Family.. But you and her.. almost feel like you are a part of it, and I thank you both for trying to stay by my side."_

Sans was starting to Cry a bit as well, smiling up at his King.

 _"it's... it's a pleasure sir."_


	2. Regaining Someone Lost

Chapter 1 : Dark Darker Yet Darker

Frisk was on her hands and knees panting on the floor. Chara had possessed her Soul and she was killing every Monster that stood in her way.

That included Sans.

 _"_ _u_ _gh... that being said... you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh? ... listen."_

Sans was also panting, but not nearly as much. He didn't want to admit it but this kid was pretty good. He just needed to tell her all this fighting isn't worth it. But it was too late for that now.

 _"i know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? c'mon, buddy. do you remember me? please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier."_

Frisk could feel the corners of her eyes tearing up. She knew all the terrible things she was doing, but it's not like she could stop. Chara wasn't actually a human, she was something called a Gray Demon. When they die, they try to use the last of their power to cover as much as they can around them in a dark Gray void, forever stuck in time.

Chara wasn't that strong, and she was only able to consume Asgore's Castle. Gray Demons however had the ability to possess other creatures after death. They would find a strong Soul and claim it as there own, killing everything in their path until they were strong enough to consume everything. Chara only wanted the Underground, but she could practically take the whole world if she wanted. Frisk's Soul was one of the most powerful out there.

But she wasn't strong enough to defeat what Chara had become. Her body went numb as Chara was inching closer to full control over her body. Against her will, Chara struck at Sans with incredible speed, but Sans once again dodged.

 _"welp, it was worth a shot. guess you like doing things the hard way, huh?"_

Sans threw everything he had at her, Chara was using up all her energy and was steadily growing weaker and weaker. She was at his last attack, Gaster Blasters were flying in from all directions. Her legs gave out as she was running and she fell face down. She turned behind her at a terrifying sight, Sans eyes were blank with the widest grin she'd ever seen. Even wider than her own.

 _"i guess that's it then. i've got you exactly where i want you. there's no escape this time, kid. ...say goodbye."_

Chara cried out as her body was destroyed, the plasma instantly burning her Flesh, until she was nothing but a pile of ashes. Her soul appeared before him, however Sans did not take it. It shattered in half and disappeared. Chara and Frisk were no more. He stood up, staring down at the charcoal pile.

Suddenly everything stopped. Everything slowed down and turned Gray. Chara's plan had already succeeded, and there wasn't anything he could do. He slowly looked around taking in everything. His Left eye was glowing a faint muted Blue color. He sighed deeply and headed to the Throne Room. He finished his Job.

Sans walked in noticing everything in here was Gray as well, everything was. Asgore was nowhere to be found. He continued further until he reached the Barrier. The 6 Human Souls weren't there. Asgore was staring at the Barrier, a dead look in his eyes.

" _So it finally happened. Chara's plan succeeded."_

Sans didn't know what to say. He stood there, hands in pockets. He walked next to Asgore standing with to him now also staring at the Barrier. His mouth opened slightly but he couldn't find the words. What could he say? Was there even anything to say? He wasn't sure anymore. He closed his mouth and stood there, watching the Barrier for what felt like hours.

 _"yes your majesty, i hoped she wouldn't be powerful enough when i killed her."_

 _". . . ha. . ha. ."_

Asgore just quietly chuckled to himself from discomfort. They both knew this day was eventually going to come, they both hoped it never would. Asgore was staring down at his feet. Sans glanced over to him, a sad look in his eye.

 _"i'm sorry what happened with your child your highness. i'll try to give you any emotional support i can. as you know i've lost someone very dear to me as well.. so i understand."_

Asgore's expression was soft, his eyes began to sting with tears as he looked over at the Skeleton. He smiled in return, thankful for his kind words. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around him. Sobs coming from deep inside him as Sans patted his back. Eventually he let go, looking at him thankfully.

 _"Thank you Sans... I'm glad I still have you and Alphys with me, if I lost either of you.. I don't know what I would do.. I thank you both for staying by my side."_

Sans was starting to Cry a bit as well, smiling up at his King.

 _"it's... it's the least i can do sir."_


End file.
